


Ladies and Gentlemen

by jalexic



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Tonight Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, and vic and rian are the lighting guys, assistant!jenna, clown!jaime, contortionist!alex, firebreather!tony, ribbon dancer!kellin, ringleader!jack, strongman!zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic never thought he'd end up working at a circus. He also never thought he'd end up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies and Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so  
> i'm pretty proud of this, it's the longest thing i've ever written, and i'm just happy to get it out there. this fic was mainly inspired by the song currents convulsive by pierce the veil, especially the part in the song where it gets all circus-y imo, if you know the song you know what part i'm talking about :P  
> also i would like to apologise for any typos and the millions of commas i used  
> but yeah, i had a good time writing this, and i hope you have a good time reading it :)

The day Vic’s life changed was the day he moved to San Diego. Sick and tired of his hometown, he’s refreshed when he soaks in the California sunlight filtering through the airport windows, finally free from his boring life. He’s just a twenty two-year-old guy with a winning smile and dreams to make it big. It’s at baggage claim when it all goes wrong.

Vic steps up to retrieve his suitcase, standing happily among the other passengers from his flight. There’s a woman with a toddler standing next to him; she’d been sitting across the aisle, and while her son had cried for most of the flight, Vic hadn’t minded. The middle-aged man with the receding hairline who had been seated to Vic’s right on the plane, watching Spiderman and conveying to Vic that he was still a kid at heart, was just stepping up to grab his bags. Vic couldn’t help but watch as he walked away, realising that this man who he hadn’t even spoken to was now gone forever, probably to never be seen again. It was strange, Vic thinks, how life worked like that. How one person, so insignificant to his own existence, would disappear forever to experience their own world.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Vic turns his gaze to the tall guy to his left. He’s young, around Vic’s age, with dark spiky hair, a bleached blonde streak through the middle. It suits him, Vic thinks. Makes him seem like the rebellious type. Vic hadn’t seen him on the plane, so he must have been sitting further away, out of his sight. Vic wonders that, if he was sitting next to this guy, his own age with probably similar interests, would they have talked? Would they have become friends? Vic doesn’t know, and he supposes he never will.

Returning his attention to the conveyer belt of bags and suitcases in front of him, Vic searches for his luggage, scrutinising every single bag that passes him and determining that it is not his own. It’s a few minutes later when Vic realises that he’s seen the same bright pink suitcase pass by three times that he starts to get concerned. He realises that he’s one of the few people left, mostly everyone else has retrieved their luggage and is on their way, and Vic tries not to panic.

“Can’t find your bag?” a voice asks, and Vic turns to see the tall guy, his eyes sympathetic and willing to help.

Vic shakes his head. “No, it’s not here. I don’t know where it is,” his voice is sadder than he intended it to be, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to walk out of the airport carefree and happy. This is wrong.

The tall guy purses his lips. “Well, maybe they mixed up the flights or something. It could just be at a different part of the airport. You should probably ask the main desk,” he suggests, and he seems like he genuinely cares.

He sees Vic hesitate, sees the crushed hope in his eyes, and gives him a supportive smile. “C’mon, I’ll go with you,” he says, and then grabs Vic’s forearm gently, tugging him along. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

Vic, though confused as to why this stranger is so helpful, returns his friendly smile. “I’m Vic,” he says, and then adds, “not to seem ungrateful, but why are you helping me?”

The guy, Jack, just laughs. “I don’t know, I’m just in a good mood, I guess. I just inherited my uncle’s business, the family trade, so to speak. And, yeah, I’m going to meet up with my boyfriend in a few hours, and everything’s going pretty good for me.”

Vic can’t help but smile at Jack’s revelation, because he sounds so happy and full of life, like everything is going his way, that it starts to rub off on Vic, the little hiccup of not having his bag with him pushed to the back of his mind. “So, what’s the family business?” he asks, trying to start a conversation.

Jack grins. “Well, it’s a circus!” He exclaims it so proudly and confidently that Vic lets out a laugh, his eyes crinkling with the force of it.

Jack laughs along with him. “Dude, I’m serious! You ever heard of The Barakat Brothers? Well, I’m a Barakat! And now that my uncle is having a midlife crisis, he’s leaving the circus to me. And Vic, man, I’m so fucking excited. You see, my boyfriend Alex is the contortionist at the circus, which is really fucking hot by the way, and I’ve spent enough time there to know how to run it, I’ve even filled in for my uncle on a few sick days. So, like, this is perfect, ‘cause now I can have a stable job here, I won’t have to live a state away from Alex, and I get to go to the freaking circus everyday!” Jack is full on grinning by the time he finishes, his voice brimming with excitement, and Vic feels it spreading through his veins, until he is smiling just as wide.

“That’s fucking awesome, dude,” he says, and he finds that he means it. He actually genuinely cares about Jack’s happiness, even though he’s known the guy for less than five minutes, but he’s so carefree and  happy and similar to Vic that it’s inevitable that they would click immediately.

“So, what brings you to sunny San Diego?” Jack inquires, his voice sincerely curious.

“Well, I had to get out of my home town. It was just too small and boring, y’know? I wanted something better. So I saved up a bunch of money for a plane ticket and, well, here I am.” Although he didn’t give too much detail, Vic finds himself wanting to share his entire life story with Jack, from when he got his first guitar when he was seven to when he accidentally broke his brother’s arm by pushing him off a trampoline. There’s a lot he wants to say, and Jack is just so open and approachable that it would be so easy, but he manages to keep it down.

“That’s awesome, man!” Jack says enthusiastically, his eyes animated with authentic happiness. “Big city and even bigger dreams, right? That’s sweet. I’ll be rooting for you.”

Before Vic can respond, he realises they’ve arrived at the front desk of the airport, and he approaches with Jack by his side. The young woman behind the counter looks up, flashing him a friendly smile. It only takes a few minutes of talking with the woman for them to discern that Vic’s luggage was stolen, with the woman bursting at the seams with apologies and Vic feeling his heart descend even as he gives her a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay,” he says, but they both know he doesn’t mean it. The woman offers him a free flight to anywhere of his choice, and he accepts it because why the fuck not? Might aswell. Stepping away from the desk, Vic walks over to a bench and slumps down on it, putting his head in his hands. Fuck. He lost all of his clothes, his essentials, all he really had except for his phone and wallet in his pocket.

Jack sits down next to him and places a consoling hand on his knee, the warmth comforting. Jack seems to be really good at that.

“Hey, Vic, listen. I’m not going to say ‘it’s okay’ or anything like that because, well, it isn’t. But, what I am gonna say is you can get over this. This is just a minor obstacle, okay? So don’t be too upset.”

Vic is silent, not responding, just staring at the ground, and Jack sighs.

“Do you have anywhere to stay?” he asks, steering the conversation in a different direction and catching Vic’s attention.

“I was hoping to find a cheap apartment, maybe stay in a hotel until then or something, but nothing solid. Why?”

Jack just starts to grin again, causing Vic to frown, because why was he happy all of a sudden?

“Dude, that’s perfect,” Jack says, and Vic gives him a withering gaze, prompting him to elaborate. “I mean, yeah things just took a shitty turn, but I can make it better. You can stay with me, work at the circus!” He says it like it’s the perfect solution to everything, but Vic eyes him warily.

“Jack,” he says, his voice skeptical, “I can’t just go with you-”

“Why not?” Jack cuts him off, and Vic is left floundering for an excuse because really, why not? Other than him not wanting to be a burden on someone he had only just met, there really was no other reason.

“C’mon Vic, you won’t be a problem. Hell, if it makes you feel any better, I can buy you your own apartment.” Vic eyes must widen comically at the suggestion because Jack giggles before continuing. “Trust me, it won’t be a problem. The Barakat Brothers’ Circus is pretty famous around here, there’s tons of people in the audience every show, and that means a lot of money. Not to brag or anything, but I guess you could say I’m rich, or something like that. Basically, I can get you your own apartment, a nice place because I think you’re a nice guy and you deserve better, and then I’ll hook you up with a job at the circus. You can do technical, behind-the-scenes stuff if you want, but the pay is good, and then you can follow your dreams! Do whatever the fuck you want, Vic, but I want to help you!” Jack’s voice got progressively louder with excitement that a few other people have glanced over at them, but Vic pays them no mind.

He lets Jack’s words sink in. He could get his own place, a job, meet new people, have fun. It sounds perfect, and Vic doesn’t want to say no.

“But why?” he asks. “Why are you so determined to help me?”

Jack lets out a hysterical laugh. “Fuck, man, I don’t know. Because we’re so similar? Because you seem like a really cool guy who got fucked over? Do I really need a reason? Just say yes, man, c’mon.”

Vic considers it all, the offer that Jack has laid out on the table, and he finds that he would be an idiot to not accept. So he leans forward, capturing Jack in a tight hug, and he feels Jack’s arms wrap around him.

“Thank you,” he says, softly yet so real, and Jack laughs into his hair. When Vic leaves the airport with Jack that morning, he finds that he’s made a friend for life.

\-----

If Vic had to describe The Barakat Brothers’ Circus in one word, it would be _busy._  Seriously, from the people running around, technicians and performers alike, the constant stream of chatter from all directions, the bright costumes, elegant makeup, wild hair, multicoloured tents- everything is shining and brilliant and vivid and Vic thinks that Jack fits right in.

Jack is smiling, standing with Vic at the entrance to a large grassy field dotted with tents and trailers, with the big top, the main attraction, right smack-bang in the middle, directly in front of the entrance. Jack looks right at home, and Vic is entranced as they walk forward, watching as Jack waves and says hi to a few people that run by them. It’s totally hectic, with everyone seeming to be bustling around in a hurry.

“It’s always busy on performance day,” Jack explains, and Vic nods, remembering what Jack had told him in the taxi on the way over. He’d described the setting of the circus, what to expect, how everyone was nice and friendly and especially excited during the lead up to a performance, which was that night apparently. Jack told Vic that for the first day he could just watch, with ‘exclusive VIP front row seats, thanks to yours truly.’ He explained how Vic could work in the lighting department, be an assistant to the others already there, and learn the ropes until he was eventually used to it. Jack made it clear that the circus life would take some getting used to, but once Vic was settled, he was sure to feel right at home.

Vic had listened intently to everything Jack said, and he had been excited beyond measure, yet also a little nervous, because what if these people didn’t like him? What if they shunned him because he was new and didn’t have experience with this type of thing? It was a scary thought, and Vic didn’t want to let Jack down with his worries, but he was immediately assured and put at ease when they arrived, because with all these smiling faces, all of these people who were surely just as kind as Jack, how could it go wrong?

Walking through the cluster of tents, trailers and people, Vic takes it all in, enjoying it more the further in they go. It’s all so exciting, and the atmosphere is contagious. Just as Jack is explaining to him that he’ll be apprenticed to Rian, the main lighting guy, a body slams into Jack, clutching onto him tightly.

“Jack!” a voice cries out with glee, and Vic sees that it’s a young guy, probably younger than him, with bright blue hair and wearing a pure white leotard, that is now clinging onto Jack for dear life. It doesn’t take long for Vic to figure out this must be the boyfriend.

“Alex! Baby!” Jack exclaims happily, hugging Alex back and lifting him off his feet, twirling him around in a lover’s embrace. He sets Alex down, leaning in for a kiss, and Vic has the decency to look away for a few seconds, letting them have their moment. In the process, he sees a young guy at a small tent nearby, sitting on the ground and stretching his legs out in front of him. He’s got shoulder-length black hair, shorter than Vic’s own, and he too is wearing a leotard, except his is a deep red colour. He looks up, catching Vic’s eye, and they stare at each other for a while. Vic is entranced, this boy is beautiful, his skin is so pale and it contrasts so prettily to his dark hair. The boy smirks a little, sending Vic a wink before he stands up.

“Oh, Vic, this is Alex, my boyfriend I told you about.” Vic is distracted, his gaze and attention torn away by Jack’s voice. He looks over and sees Jack smiling widely with his arm around Alex’s shoulders, pulling him into his side.

“Oh, I hope you said nice things,” Alex says, and then he’s turning to smile at Vic, that same friendly smile that it seems everyone here has. “I’m Alex, nice to meet you,” he says, and Vic returns the greeting. They talk for a little bit, discussing how Vic and Jack met and the job opportunities presented, and by the time they’re done and Vic glances back to the tent where the pretty boy had been before, he’s not there, like he disappeared. For a moment Vic considers this might turn out like the middle-aged Spiderman-loving guy from the plane, someone unknown who he could never see again, but the idea of that happening with this boy makes Vic’s chest hurt and he doesn’t know why. He tries to reassure himself though, because obviously the boy was a performer here, the leotard proved that, and he would probably get to see him at the show tonight, maybe even before that. Vic lets his worries melt away, and when he turns back to Jack and Alex, he can’t help but smile as he realises they didn’t even notice him looking away, too lost in each other’s eyes.

They look good together, Vic thinks, a good mix of the contrasts of tall and short with the similarities of brown eyes and spiky hair. They just work, and Vic finds himself wishing for a relationship like that. Maybe this will be his opportunity.

\-----

Vic is absolutely buzzing with excitement by the time day melts into night, the performance night close enough to touch. Vic is seated at the front, with a fantastic view of the stage, not really VIP but pretty much what Jack had promised. The massive tent is set up like an amphitheatre, or a cinema, with the rows of seats getting higher off the ground the farther back they go, so that everyone is guaranteed a good view. The seats circle the tent border, facing inwards, except for the large, flowing curtain across the stage from where Vic is, which acts as a barrier between the audience and the performers until they are ready to come out and dazzle them.

Vic thinks back to the day, and how after meeting Alex, the three of them had continued to walk around, meeting people along the way like Jaime, the clown, a hyper guy with a bubbly personality, greeting Vic with a hug and a comment about him being ‘so fucking cute’ because he was ‘so fucking short.’ He’d also met Zack, the strongman, who had rippling muscles but kind eyes and a gentle voice, introducing himself with a smile and wishing Vic a good time. Vic had come to learn that they were a family, everyone here, the performers and the technicians, and he finds himself longing to be a part of it.

Vic hears the sound of crying from behind him, and turns to see the woman from the plane a few rows up, trying to calm down the toddler in her arms. She doesn’t notice him, and Vic thinks that even if she did, the chances are low that she would remember nor recognise him, but he doesn’t mind. Vic turns back a little bit short of breath, because that’s a pretty fucking awesome coincidence. He tries not to dwell on it too much though, surely after the show she will truly be gone forever, but he finds himself thinking that maybe not everything happens that way, like he might even see middle-aged-Spiderman guy again, or even the pretty boy from outside the tent. He finds himself hoping for the latter.

Before he can put much thought into it, the lights dim and the crowd silences into hushed whispers, waiting in anticipation for the show to begin. Vic’s excitement peaks, and he sits up a little straighter, keeping his eyes locked on the curtain directly in front of him, waiting for someone to emerge. A few seconds later, there’s movement behind the curtain, causing it to swish slightly, and out steps Jack, looking absolutely insane. He’s wearing a red coat with a gold trim, reaching his waist at the front and the coattails hanging down to his knees at the back. Underneath is a white shirt with a sparkling gold vest, shimmering in the light. He’s also wearing black slacks and simple black shoes, but he’s still smiling that friendly smile, presenting it to the entire audience as he reaches up to adjust his red bowtie. The way he smiles, it seems like he’s acknowledging everyone, like he cares about every single person in front of him, and Vic has a fleeting thought that that might just be true.

“Welcome everyone, to The Barakat Brothers’ Circus!” The way Jack exclaims it so proudly and loudly, like a performer at a concert yelling out the name of the city they were in, sends a ripple through the audience and prompts everyone to cheer and clap loudly, the excitement multiplied tenfold just by Jack’s presence alone. Vic finds himself clapping and grinning widely, and he thinks that Jack is really good at this ringleader gig, since he’s only said one sentence and everyone is already cheering for him.

Jack soaks in the applause, sending smiles all around, and he catches Vic’s eye, sending him a wink and a discrete wave that has Vic laughing. When the cheers die down, Jack stands straighter, clasping his hands in front of him. “Well, there sure are a lot of beautiful faces in the audience tonight! C’mon everyone, give me your best smile!” Jack’s kind words flutter throughout the crowd, and Vic realises that he knows exactly what he’s doing, he knows how to charm his way into people's hearts, and he’s damn good at it.

Jack continues to captivate the audience with his friendly comments to the point where everyone is waiting on his every word, anticipating what he has to say. It’s seriously impressive to Vic, and he knows that Jack has talent. After a few minutes of this continuing, with no one looking away the entire time, Jack gets the show on the road, introducing the first act. “Dearest audience, I would now like to proudly introduce tonight’s first performer; The Fantastic Fire-breathing Tony!” Not more than a second after Jack’s announcement, the curtains ruffle once again, and out steps a young guy holding a flaming torch. He jogs into the centre of the stage, holding his torch high and smiling all around, while Jack retreats to the curtain, sending one last wave of farewell to the crowd as he disappears from sight.

Now all attention is turned to Tony, and Vic vaguely remembers seeing him smoking at one of the trailers earlier, but now he’s right there in all his glory. He has a cute face with just a hint of baby fat, but that’s a massive contrast to his pierced and tattooed body. He’s shirtless, only wearing loose black pants and no shoes, presenting the tattoos adorning his chest and arms. When he  does a little twirl, Vic sees there are more on his back, and he wonders how much it must have hurt, but then thinks it’s pretty cool. Vic wasn’t a tattoo kind of guy, but this guy rocks them like he was born with them, and Vic can admire that. He’s got a charm similar to Jack’s as he grins at the crowd, blowing kisses and waving and getting everyone worked up. It seems that everyone here knows exactly how to play the audience like an instrument in just the right way, except instead of creating music they create joyful cheers.

Eventually Tony stops to stand in the middle of the stage, and for a few seconds he stands still, letting the anticipation build up, and even Vic finds himself leaning forward in his seat. Then Tony brings down the arm that was holding the flaming torch, and sends it flying up into the air, spinning wildly and capturing everyone’s attention. The bright flames leave a trail of sparks as they whirl around, and everyone is watching, enthralled by the beauty of it. A hushed ‘woah’ flows through the crowd, and Tony’s act has barely started yet everyone is already amazed. Eventually, the torch is arrested by gravity, and it starts to descend, still spinning, still beautiful. Tony is poised to catch it, and when he does, holding the non-flaming end firmly in his hand, he holds the torch high once again.

With the audience all watching intently, fast music starts to flow through the tent, coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once, and Tony takes that as his cue for his show to really begin. He tilts his head up and brings the torch in front of his face, opening his mouth wide and swallowing the flames. There are gasps, and everyone is enraptured when Tony lets go of the torch, only holding it with his mouth and presenting his empty hands for the audience to see. Suddenly, blindingly loud, everyone erupts into applause, including Vic, because he was always a fan performing and this, what Tony was doing, was truly amazing.

After a few seconds of holding the torch in his mouth, Tony reaches up and pulls it out, and the flames are still there, still burning just as bright, and everyone is clapping all over again as Tony grins proudly. He does a little bow, but he’s not done yet, and once the clapping is soft enough so that it is overpowered by the music, Tony brings the torch to his mouth once again. But he doesn’t swallow it this time, instead he breathes in deeply, filling his lungs, before he lets out a mighty exhale, blowing onto the flames. The resulting breath of fire is so huge that Vic can feel the heat on his skin from where he’s sitting, can reach out and touch the flames if he wants to. It’s a bright mix of red and orange and yellow and it reaches from where Tony is standing at the middle of the stage to the front row, stretching out as Tony continues to breathe. The crowd goes crazy, cheering and clapping and whistling and Vic is left frozen, simply mesmerised by the flames right in front of him. Eventually they die down, and Tony grins once again, doing another bow, and Vic is truly impressed. If this was only the first act, then how astounding would the others be?

Tony does a few more tricks, breathes fire into the sky and across the room, swallows the flames and does a backflip with the torch in his mouth, wows the crowd and sends everyone reeling. He’s got his own charm, like Jack, and everyone loves him, not just for his performance but because he just seems like a nice guy, nevermind that he hasn’t said a single word. Soon, too soon for Vic and everyone else’s liking, Tony’s act is over, and Jack prances out from behind the curtains again, giving Tony a congratulatory slap on the back as he bows once more and retreats from sight.

“Well, wasn’t that just spectacular!” Jack declares in delight, and Vic knows that everyone in the audience agrees with him, because it was true. “And now onto our second act…”

That’s how the night progresses, with more stunning performances, each one leaving the crowd a little more breathless than the last. These include Alex, the contortionist, who glides around the stage like a graceful slinky, bending his body in ways that Vic didn’t know was possible. There’s also Jaime, who left Vic laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe and had tears in his eyes, the rest of the audience much the same. He was just a naturally funny guy, and his happy go lucky personality translates well to the audience and leaves everyone wanting more. It’s impressive, Vic thinks, how they all look so happy to be doing what they’re doing, so eager to please and like they’re having the time of their life. Vic would be a little jealous if he didn’t already know he was going to be a part of it soon, and he found himself more excited than ever.

After a good majority of the acts, Jack returns once again, hyping the audience for what is to come. “Alright everyone, let’s give it up for Zack the Strongman!” he yells out, and the crowd claps once again for Zack as he waves goodbye and slips behind the curtain with his assistant Jenna. His act had been riveting, with Zack doing everything from tossing Jenna up into the air to snapping a wood plank in half with his bare hands. As soon as they are out of sight, Jack begins to speak. “And now for our final act, the grand finale, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” He pauses a little bit, letting the crowd soak in the anticipation as they wait for his next words. “I am now delighted to introduce; the Spectacular Ribbon-dancing Kellin!”

From behind the curtain emerges someone who takes Vic’s breath away. It’s the boy from earlier, the one who captured his attention, and he’s even more beautiful now. He’s wearing a tight red leotard that reaches his ankles and his wrists, clinging to his small body. He has makeup on, eyeliner accentuating his eyes and his cheekbones and every other glorious feature. He walks gracefully to the centre of the stage as Jack withdraws behind him, but all attention is on Kellin, everyone is enthralled. The electric atmosphere and hype from the previous fast-paced acts dies down a little, with everyone more calm and silent, yet still unbelievably excited. Slow, soft music starts to play, a spotlight is shining on Kellin, and two bright red ribbons descend from above in front of him, reaching the ground beneath his bare feet.

Kellin doesn’t acknowledge the crowd, causing him to appear mysterious and beautiful and enthralling all at once, and everyone has their eyes trained on him. He steps up to the ribbons, grasping them in his hands in a way that is both firm yet elegant, and then he jumps up, his feet leaving the ground, and the show begins. Kellin makes the ribbons his own, climbing up them and twirling around them and hanging off of them. He’s intoxicating, and his act is mirroring that of a pole-dancer, except Kellin is much more sophisticated and refined. His dance is slow and fast in all the right places, playing perfectly along with the music, and he doesn’t touch the ground once, like he’s flying, like an angel. It goes on for a while, but it’s never boring, it’s never not thrilling to revel in the sheer ecstasy of Kellin’s performance, the way his body acts.

Vic never once takes his eyes off of him, watching his every move, every distinguished twirl and arch of his body. The crowd is silent, everyone is fascinated. After a while, Kellin ascends further up the ribbons, and a ripple goes through the audience as everyone realises at the same time that something big is about to happen. True enough, Kellin gets close to the top, looks out at the crowd and simply hangs there for a few seconds, letting everyone take it all in. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, he drops. A simultaneous gasp rings out through the tent as Kellin’s body falls, getting closer and closer to the ground, and Vic doesn’t want to watch but in the back of his mind he knows this is part of the act. So he keeps his eyes trained on Kellin’s falling body, until finally, so close to the ground, he grasps the ribbons tightly and stops himself, hanging barely a few centimetres away from certain death.

The crowd goes wild, making true noise for the first time since his act started, and Vic finds himself standing up and clapping along with a good half of the audience, absolutely beyond impressed at the spectacle in front of him. Kellin detangles himself from the ribbons and stands straight, bowing elegantly and smiling for the first time since he emerged. He looks at Vic, makes eye contact and gives him the same smirk and wink from before, and Vic finds himself grinning back. Instead of leaving the stage, Kellin stays, only to be joined by Jack and every other performer from the night emerging from behind the curtains, even joined by a few other people who must have been technicians. Triumphant music plays as they all join hands and bow at once, all hugging and high-fiving each other, and the audience cheers so loud that it’s almost deafening.

“Thank you, everyone!” Jack yells, blowing kisses to the crowd, and the applause continues for a few seconds, and those few seconds are the most electrified that Vic has felt the entire night. Eventually people start to make their way to the exit, all chattering excitedly about the amazing show, and before Vic can leave as well, Jack approaches him, signature grin on his face.

“Hey man!” he greets, still flowing with excitement, and Vic smiles back. “What did you think of the show?”

“Dude, that was fucking awesome,” Vic says back, and he really truly means it, because he can’t even put into words just how impressed he is. Jack lets out a laugh.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he says, “and I hope you’re ready to be a part of it. We’ve got another show in two days, so you’ve got all of tomorrow and a bit of the day after to learn the ropes of the lighting stuff. And then, well, welcome to the family.”

Vic’s heart is bursting with happiness, and he never could have imagined this happening, never once thought when walking off the plane that he would end up in a fucking circus of all places. But he likes to think that it was fate, or destiny, or something like that, and as he looks behind Jack and sees everyone else grinning and hugging and chatting animatedly, he knows that this is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Vic leaves the tent with Jack by his side, everyone else fanning out behind them and spreading throughout the camp, heading to their tents and trailers. It’s late, the stars are out and shining brightly, and everyone is exhausted, ready to sleep.

“So Vic,” Jack says as they step outside, the cool air hitting Vic’s skin and making him shiver.

“Yeah?” Vic prompts, looking up at Jack curiously.

“Well, since I’ve been busy, I haven’t had time to get you an apartment, so would you be cool with staying in a spare trailer for tonight?” Jack asks, seeming a little upset that he let Vic down by not presenting him with the apartment he promised.

Vic smiles reassuringly. “Yeah man, that’s fine. I wouldn’t expect you to find an apartment in one day anyway.”

Jack looks relieved. “Oh, okay, sweet. Thanks man. There’s an empty trailer I set up for you over there,” he says, pointing to the left of the big top to a trailer sitting amongst tents and other trailers that have light and movement inside. “I’ll take you-”

Jack’s offer is cut off by a yell from the other direction. “Jack, get over here, c’mon! I’ve got beer!” It’s Alex, poking his head out from a trailer and waving a beer bottle in their direction, and Jack smiles.

“I’ll be right there, baby!” he yells back, and then turns back to Vic, looking conflicted. Vic can see that he wants to go to Alex straight away, so he lets him.

“Jack, go ahead, I can make it to the trailer by myself,” he says, smiling kindly, and Jack purses his lips before he nods and smiles back.

“Okay, thanks man,” he says, giving Vic a quick hug before turning and jogging towards Alex. Vic watches him for a little bit before turning and heading in the opposite direction, making his way over to his own trailer. The camp is dark except for the lights coming from inside the other tents and trailers, and Vic can see movement inside pretty much every one. When he reaches his trailer, he steps up to the door and sees a handwritten note taped on it.

_Hey Vic! I hope this trailer is nice enough for you! I got you some clothes and other stuff since your luggage is gone, and I can take you out shopping later in the week if you want more. Have a good night!_

  * _Jack Barakitty :)_




Vic smiles as he reads it, and is flattered that Jack went through the trouble of getting clothes for him in an attempt to replace his stolen luggage. He’s touched, truly, and he knows he needs to thank Jack tomorrow. Before he can enter, a voice comes from his left.

“Hey neighbour.” Vic turns to see the one and only Kellin emerging from his own tent, giving Vic a small wave and smiling warmly. Vic is speechless for a second because Kellin looks so different. He’s still got his makeup on, hasn’t had time to take it off yet, but he’s wearing a loose hoodie that flows past his hips and makes his frame seem even smaller. Underneath he’s still wearing the leotard, grasping tightly to his legs. It’s then that Vic registers his voice, which is kind and slightly high-pitched but beautiful all the same and Vic wants to hear more of it.

He smiles back, steps down from his trailer and walks closer to Kellin. “Hi, I’m Vic,” he introduces himself, presenting his hand for Kellin to shake. Kellin rolls his eyes and ignores his hand, instead stepping forward and engulfing Vic in a hug. “We don’t really do handshakes here,” he mumbles into Vic’s shoulder, and his body is so warm and soft and nice that Vic doesn’t question it and wraps his arms around Kellin. The hug is short but it leaves Vic just a little bit breathless, and when Kellin steps back he feels suddenly cold without the warm press of his body.

“Nice to meet you Vic. So, what did you think of the show?” Kellin asks, still smiling that easy-going smile, his eyes shining. And now, up this close, Vic can see his eyes are this magnificent shade of blue, mixed with green in all the right places and they shimmer in the starlight. Vic is mesmerised for a little bit until he realises Kellin asked him a question and is waiting for his answer. Vic clears his throat.

“Oh, it was really good. Like, seriously, you were amazing, I had a really good time,” he says, and he can’t help the smile that graces his lips, because he really did have a good time, there was no doubt about that.

“That’s good,” Kellin says, and he seems like he’s genuinely happy that Vic enjoyed the show. And that seems to be a common thing here, Vic realises, that everyone wears their heart on their sleeve and every feeling they express is real. Vic likes it, because this place is just filled with happiness, and it’s contagious, making Vic’s spine tingle with the intensity of it all.

“Well, I’m gonna go take my makeup off. Goodnight Vic,” Kellin says, giving Vic a small wave before he turns and retreats into his tent that is right next to Vic’s trailer. Vic feels his heart flutter at the fact that Kellin is so close, and will be for as long as he stays in the trailer, and that acts as an incentive to not want to leave. Vic stands there for a moment, taking it all in, everything that happened today and everything that is to come, and he’s happy, genuinely happy. From everything going wrong to everything going right, the day took a turn for the better, and he couldn’t be more thankful.

\-----

“Good morning, Victor!”

Vic is roused from his sleep by a loud voice yelling in his ear. He jumps a little, squinting his eyes open to see the blurry form of Jack grinning at him wildly.

“Hey buddy, how’d you sleep?” Jack asks, still talking too loud so that he’s sure Vic won’t be able to go back to sleep.

“Fine,” Vic mumbles, and it feels like there’s cotton in his mouth. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. There’s sunlight streaming in through the open trailer door where Jack entered, and Jack leans over and opens the curtains of the window, letting in even more light and almost blinding Vic.

“I brought you breakfast,” Jack says, sitting on the end of Vic’s bed and plopping down a paper plate with buttered toast on it.

“Sorry it’s not much,” Jack says, and Vic just gives him a small smile.

“It’s fine. Thanks, Jack.” And he really is thankful, not just for the breakfast or the trailer or the job, but everything Jack has done for him in the span of the last twenty four hours. It’s amazing, Vic thinks. He didn’t know people could be so nice, but Jack had proved him wrong.

He picks up the toast and starts eating, and he and Jack sit in silence for a while, a comfortable and friendly silence, before Jack speaks.

“So, you start work today,” he says, and when Vic nods he continues. “I’ll take you to see Rian, the head of the lighting, and he can show you what’s up. Then, depending how long that takes, you can just fuck around for the rest of the day. I’ve got shit to do, but you can just hang out and make some friends, yeah?” He seems sorrowful that he can’t spend the day with Vic, but it’s really not a problem.

“That’s fine man, I’m looking forward to it,” Vic says, and he really is excited about today, from learning the lighting stuff to having time to meet new people. He’s always been a people person, always loved making friends, and here and now is a great chance to do just that.

“Alright, well, you go ahead and finish your breakfast and get dressed and stuff, and then meet me at the main tent. Cool?” Jack asks, already standing up from Vic’s bed.

Vic nods. “Okay,” he says, and that’s all it takes for Jack to ruffle his hair affectionately before bounding out the door, closing it behind him. Vic stays sitting, finishing his toast as he thinks about all of the possibilities today will bring, all of the potential there is.

Vic stands then, heading to the pile of clothes that Jack had left for him, and picks something out, getting dressed before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He moves efficiently but calmly, excited and relaxed all at the same time, and soon he’s done, ready to face the day. When he steps out of the trailer he’s met by the sight of a ton of people milling around the camp, walking leisurely. There’s no show tonight, Vic remembers, so they can relax for the day, and Vic is looking forward to seeing everyone in a different light, not as performers but as people, and it’s a thrilling thought.

“Good morning,” comes a voice from the side, and Vic turns to see Kellin sitting cross-legged outside his tent, wearing sweatpants and the same hoodie from last night. He’s nursing a mug of what Vic assumes to be coffee in his hands, the steam prominent in the chilled early morning air, despite the bright sun. He looks different without his makeup, younger and more natural, but still just as pretty. Vic smiles at him.

“Morning,” he replies, admiring the way Kellin’s hair looks in the sunlight. It looks soft, and Vic really wants to run his fingers through it.

“You excited to start work today?” Kellin asks, taking a sip of his coffee and looking up at Vic with his big blue eyes.

Vic nods. “Yeah, I am,” he says, “I can’t wait to meet everybody and see all the behind the scenes stuff, y’know?”

Kellin smiles brightly at him, and Vic’s heart rate speeds up at the sight. “Well, you’d better get to it then.”

Vic nods again, sending Kellin a quick “See you later” before he makes his way to the big tent in the middle of the camp, passing people on the way. Some people look at him curiously, not having seen him the night before, but most of them smile kindly, and Vic returns the gesture happily. He already feels welcomed.

Approaching the entrance to the tent, Vic sees Jack standing in the middle of the stage, talking to two guys. One of them he recognises as Zack, the strongman, and the other one he doesn’t know.

“Vic, hey!” Jack exclaims, happy to see him, and Vic smiles back, proceeding towards the three of them. Jack gestures to the unknown guy. “This is Rian, the head of lighting,” he says, “and you already know Zack.” Vic gives them both a polite wave, and they smile back at him. Rian has a really nice smile, is the first thing Vic notices, and his teeth are really white. He’s got short fluffy brown hair, and he’s buff, but not as much as Zack. He and Zack are standing really close, closer than friends would, but then again everyone here is really touchy, so Vic doesn’t give it too much thought.

“Alright, well, I’ve got work to do, and Zack, you’ve got a routine to practice, so let’s leave these two to it,” Jack says, giving Vic a supportive smile before heading off out of the tent. Zack turns to Rian and pulls him in for a kiss so quick that if Vic blinked he would have missed it. Rian blushes as Zack smirks triumphantly and turns away, exiting the tent. Rian doesn’t say anything for a few seconds before he turns to Vic and smiles bashfully.

“So, uh, let’s go,” he says, and walks off to the big curtain where all the performers emerged from the night before. Vic follows him, walking by his side.

“So do you have any experience in stage lighting?” Rian asks, turning to Vic.

Vic shakes his head. “Unfortunately, no,” he replies, and he must have sounded sorry because Rian gives him a reassuring smile.

“It’s fine, dude. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it straight away,” he says, and then he pushes the large curtain aside and steps through, gesturing for Vic to follow him. The first thing Vic notices is that it’s pretty dark back here, but there’s a sliver of light coming from yet another curtain that leads out into the back of the camp. Vic figures that since all of the performers couldn’t fit in this back space, they must wait outside and only enter when their turn is coming up. To the left there’s a circuit box with a bunch of buttons on it, and when Rian walks over to it Vic realises that it must be where he controls the lighting. It looks complicated, and suddenly Vic isn’t so sure.

“So my last assistant actually moved last week, and I’ve been doing this alone since, and let me tell you, it’s not easy when you’re by yourself. But now you’re here, so it’s gonna be easy, kay?” Rian’s voice is friendly and encouraging, putting Vic’s doubt to rest.

“Okay,” Vic replies, and then Rian spends the next hour or so teaching Vic how to work the circuit, what each button does and the general idea of what he should do for each performer. He explains how more eccentric performers like Tony need more lights, brighter and filling the majority of the tent, while quieter ones like Kellin will only need a few spotlights all trained on the stage, everything else plunged into darkness. Vic listens intently, takes it all in, and when Rian lets him have a go with the multitude of buttons and switches, he thinks he’s getting the hang of it. There are a few fumbles here and there, but for the most part, Vic is set.

“Well, you did pretty damn good, Vic. We can go over it a bit more tomorrow before the show, but for now, I think you’re good.” Rian’s smiling wide, seeming proud of his teaching abilities.

Vic smiles back. “Thanks Rian,” he says, and they talk a bit more as they exit the tent, about their recently discovered shared music tastes and similar traits, and when they walk out into the camp, the sun is high in the sky, signaling it must be around noon or later. It didn’t feel that long, Vic thinks, but he had been having fun, and as they say, time flies. Rian bids him goodbye, saying he has to go and talk to Zack, and Vic lets him, waving in farewell. He stands alone for a moment, not knowing what to do, before deciding to head back to his trailer and maybe find something to eat. Maybe he could even talk to Kellin a bit more. That thought gets him excited, and he heads in the direction of his trailer, once again waving at the people he passes along the way.

Stepping up to his trailer, Vic glances to Kellin’s tent, and tries not to feel too disappointed when he doesn’t see him sitting outside. He doesn’t even see any movement inside the tent, and he just tells himself that Kellin must be practicing his routine or something, and doesn’t let it get to him. However, when Vic opens his door, he’s met by the sight of Kellin lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

“Um,” Vic says, because he’s shocked, why the fuck is Kellin on his bed? Kellin looks over at him and grins, jumping up from the bed.

“Hi Vic! How was lighting?” he asks, and he’s so bubbly now that he’s not tired and sleepy and it’s nice to see him like this, it’s refreshing.

“It was good, Rian taught me all the basics and it was pretty easy,” Vic replies, and Kellin just grins wider, bouncing excitedly on the balls of  his feet.

“That’s great!” he chirps, and Vic is confused as to why he’s so happy, although he would be lying if he said it wasn’t infectious, the corners of his lips turning up.

“So, um, why are you here?” Vic asks, not in a rude way but just genuinely curious, and Kellin lets out a little giggle which Vic thinks is one of the cutest things he’s ever heard in his life.

“Well, Jack came up to me and told me how your luggage was stolen and all that, so I decided to take you out into town to get you some new stuff.” Vic is touched, really, that Kellin would do that for him, and Kellin doesn’t give him a chance to respond, instead leaping forward and grabbing Vic’s hand, tugging him out of the trailer and across the camp. It takes a while for Vic to fully process that Kellin is holding his hand, and he relishes in the warmth of the skin-on-skin contact, enjoying it completely.

“Thanks,” he manages to say through his blush, and Kellin beams at him, a sight so blindingly beautiful.

“No problem,” he replies, and then continues to drag Vic towards the camp entrance, leading out onto the street and the real world out there. Some of the performers spare them glances as they leave, and Vic’s blush deepens, but he doesn’t let go of Kellin’s hand, could never even dream of doing such a thing.

Kellin takes him to a large shopping mall not too far away, talking to him about everything and nothing all the while. They talk about the circus life, music, books, their families, their lives before the circus. Vic learns that Kellin has been doing gymnastics since he was a little kid, and had always dreamed of performing. When the circus opportunity had presented itself, Kellin had jumped at the chance, and the rest is history. In turn Vic tells him about his life back in his home town, how he was sick of the same old thing everyday, how he wanted something new and came to San Diego just for the heck of it. He talks about Jack, his luggage, even mentions the woman with the toddler from the plane and how he saw her again. Anyone else would think he was weird for even bringing it up, Vic himself wasn’t sure why he did, but Kellin was just so easy to talk to, and he listened intently when Vic spoke about his beliefs in both fate and coincidences, how the two can coexist.

They talk as they wander the mall, shopping here and there. Vic didn’t have his wallet with him, and he had protested loudly when Kellin said he would pay for everything, but Kellin had assured him it was fine, he would be happy to. Vic accepted it, but still made a promise to pay him back later, and Kellin just smiled sweetly. After a few hours of shopping, they head to the food court, and Vic finds a table as Kellin heads off to get food. Sitting down at a booth, Vic realises just how tired he is, hit feet now finally relieved from the pressure of continuously walking, and he lets out a sigh, placing all of the bags filled with clothes and other essentials on the ground under the table. He leans back and simply breathes deeply, letting himself relax.

Spending the afternoon with Kellin has been riveting so far, exciting and happy and fun, just like Kellin himself. Vic feels like he’s known him for ages, like they’ve been best friends for years, and he has hopes that in a few years he can say just that and have it be true. After a few minutes of sitting at the table, Kellin returns with a tray of food, and instead of sitting across from him like Vic thought he would, he instead slides in the booth next to him, pressed up against his side. Vic doesn’t mind, and he finds that he’s getting used to all of the touchiness of the circus people, how they’re all so kind and close. Vic savours the warmth of Kellin’s body next to his, turning to look at him when Kellin begins to talk about his routine for tomorrow night, how excited he is. Vic listens, he always does, eating his food and filling his empty stomach. After a while Kellin stops talking, and instead they eat together in silence, Kellin’s thigh a steady pressure against his own.

When they finish eating, they sit in a comfortable silence for a bit longer, and after a few minutes Kellin leans his head down on Vic’s shoulder. Vic stiffens for a moment before relaxing, leaning his own head on Kellin’s and enjoying the scent of his hair, his skin. Kellin’s hair is as soft as Vic thought it would be, like a cloud or a pillow that he could fall asleep on, and he thinks that if they weren’t in the middle of a food court he would do just that.

They stay in that position for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company, both worn out from the shopping spree. Vic can hear Kellin breathing, soft and slow and gentle, just like his performance the night before, and he admires how Kellin changes, how he’s diverse. Sometimes he’s tender and light, like during his performance or when he was sleepy that morning, and sometimes he’s energetic and spirited, like when he’s well-rested. Vic finds that he hasn’t even known Kellin that long and he’s already learning his quirks, and he loves every one.

After a while Kellin sighs and starts to shift. “We should go,” he mutters, and then he moves his head, standing up and grabbing a few of the bags. Vic does the same, throwing their trash in the bin, and soon they’re walking out of the shopping mall, unfortunately not holding hands due to the hindrance of the bags in the way. They walk slowly, leisurely back to the camp, talking softly as the sun begins to set, painting the sky a beautiful amber colour. There aren’t that many people around, just a few cars here and there, and soon enough they return to the camp, walking through the threshold.

There are a few people still milling around the camp, crossing over from one tent to another, and Vic and Kellin walk through them, heading to Vic’s trailer. When they enter, they toss the bags filled to the brim with their purchases onto Vic’s bed, and then Kellin turns to Vic, presenting him with a smile so bright it could rival the sun. Vic eyes him curiously, questioning him with his eyes, and then Kellin speaks.

“I want to show you something,” he says, then grabs Vic’s hand and leads him out of the trailer once again, just like he did before they went shopping earlier. He guides him to the back of the camp, where eventually the tents and trailers thin out until there aren’t any anymore, just a few grassy hills. Neither of them speak, the only sound coming from the birds chirping above them and the grass crunching beneath them, but after a few minutes of walking in the great expanse, Vic hears something new. The sound of waves. He spares Kellin an inquisitive glance, but doesn’t speak, just lets Kellin lead him along. Eventually, the grass deteriorates into sand, and they descend a hill until they’re standing at a beach. It’s tiny, barely a few metres long, and the water of the ocean laps gently at the shore a little ways in front of them.

Kellin lets go of Vic’s hand and reaches down to take off his shoes and socks, rolling up his jeans in the process, and then he’s stepping into the water, turning back to beckon Vic along with him. Vic catches on quickly, ridding himself of his own shoes, and he sinks his feet into the damp sand, letting the crisp and cold water wash over him. It’s freezing, but Vic won’t back out, not when Kellin is stepping in further, the water past his ankles. Vic has no choice but to follow, and he steps up next to Kellin, ignoring the chill in his bones.

Kellin turns to face him as the water splashes around them, and he looks beautiful like this, absolutely stunning with the diminishing honey-coloured sunlight reflecting off of his features, sparkling in his eyes. Before Vic realises what he’s doing, he’s reaching his hand up, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Kellin’s face, and instead of removing his hand, he keeps it there, cupping Kellin’s cheek. It seems the urge to touch has rubbed off on him, contagious just like everything else about this place. Kellin smiles, a soft, small movement of his lips, and he leans into Vic’s hand, chasing the warmth it provides. Vic is content to just stare at him, drink in his beauty, and for a few minutes, that’s what he does, admiring the sight in front of him. But soon, too soon, the sun sinks in the sky and the water gets even colder, and they both know that if they stay any longer they’ll get sick.

“We should go,” Kellin whispers, so gentle yet Vic hears it clearly, and he nods in agreement. But, just before Kellin can turn away, he brings up his other hand and cups his face. Kellin’s eyes widen a little, but Vic doesn’t see it, because he’s too busy leaning in and kissing him. Kellin is warm, soft, his lips are smooth and plump. As they kiss, Vic feels Kellin’s hands grasping the front of his shirt, pulling him in closer. It doesn’t feel like he’s kissing someone he’d only met the day before. No, it feels like he’s kissing someone who really matters, who’s always there, who always will be. When they break apart, Vic looks to see Kellin’s eyes are still closed, like he’s still processing it, and when they flutter open, Vic thinks it’s the cutest thing. They smile at each other, breathing so close, enjoying the warmth, but once again the cold presents itself, and Vic sees Kellin shiver.

Without speaking, they wade out of the ocean, picking up their shoes and walking back to the camp barefoot. Halfway there, Kellin takes his hand.

\-----

The next day is performance day, and there’s a special electricity buzzing through the camp, the excitement that comes along with it spreading to everyone, including Vic. He isn’t woken up by Jack this time, but instead Alex.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he says, smiling brightly, his blue hair shining. Vic mumbles something that vaguely sounds like “G’morning,” and Alex laughs.

“Jack sent me to wake you up,” he continues, “There’s breakfast on the counter, by the way. Once you’re done, head on over to the big tent. Rian will be waiting there for you, and he’ll show you some more stuff for the show tonight, and then you can do whatever until performance time. Oh, and we’re having a bonfire tonight. Cool?” By the time Alex is finished, Vic is more awake, sitting up in his bed and stretching. He nods, about to say “Yeah” but it turns into a yawn halfway through. Thankfully, Alex understands, letting out a little laugh before he stands up and walks out the door, leaving Vic alone in the trailer that is slowly and surely beginning to feel like home.

Vic sits on his bed for a little bit, not fully awake yet, and remembers the events of the night before. How he and Kellin had stood in the ocean with the stars looking down on them kissing, embracing. How they had then retreated to the camp and said their goodbyes, going to their respective homes. How Kellin had bid him farewell with a kiss on the cheek. Just the thought of Kellin made Vic smile, and he let those thoughts invade his mind before he decides to finally get up. Heading over to the mini kitchen in his trailer, Vic sees yet another plate of toast. He thinks there’s not much variety, but is thankful all the same, and he eats his breakfast quickly, getting ready soon after. A few minutes later Vic is walking out the door, instinctively glancing over to Kellin’s tent to see if he’s there, but he doesn’t see him. Assuming he must be inside or somewhere else in the camp, Vic doesn’t let it deter him, instead making his way to the big tent.

On the way he sees people preparing for the show, some of them stretching, some practicing their routines. He sees Tony sitting on the steps of his own trailer with a cigarette, sparing Vic a warm smile as he passes. Vic returns it and continues, walking over the luscious green grass on his way to where Rian is. When he enters the tent, he sees a sight similar to yesterday; Jack and Rian are talking on the stage, but Zack is nowhere to be seen. Vic approaches them, and Jack smiles when he sees him.

“Hey, Vic, how’s it goin?” he greets, pulling Vic in for a quick hug. Before he can reply, Jack continues. “Oh, by the way, I can’t find an apartment close enough to the camp for you to stay in, so would you be okay with staying in the trailer for a little longer? I’m really sorry.” Jack seems like he thinks that he genuinely let Vic down, like he’s a disappointment, and Vic won’t allow it.

“No, no, it’s fine Jack. Actually, I was going to tell you, I’m perfectly fine with staying in the trailer permanently, if that’s okay with you?” It comes out as more of a question, because really, Jack is still the boss here, even though he’s not a stereotypical hard-ass one.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Jack says, seeming relieved. “Is there any particular reason you want to stay? A certain neighbour of yours?” Jack raises his eyebrows suggestively and Rian lets out a little laugh, leaving Vic to blush deeply.

“Shut up,” he mutters, though they all notice he doesn’t deny it. Jack just laughs, ruffling Vic’s hair before heading out, and Vic is left with Rian. They immediately head to the back room where the circuit board is, and Rian goes over tonight’s routine with him, which buttons to press and when to press them, who needs more light and who is better off performing in almost darkness. It’s complicated and simple at the same time, and after a few hours Vic is ready. They finish going through it one more time, with Rian reminding him to meet back at the tent at around seven, before Rian turns to face him. He’s got a small knowing smile on his face, and Vic eyes him.

“So,” he drawls out, “you and Kellin, huh?” Vic groans, covering his face with his hand, and Rian laughs loudly.

“Dude, don’t be embarrassed. Kellin’s cute, I get it,” Rian says comfortingly, but Vic is still blushing like crazy. Before he can say anything, Rian speaks once again.

“When’s the wedding?” he asks, and Vic groans once again, rolling his eyes and turning to leave. Rian laughs behind him, but makes no move to call him back, because they were done anyway. He’s about halfway across the stage, not really paying attention, when Kellin drops down in front of him. Vic lets out a little yelp of surprise, causing Kellin to giggle, and he’s confused until he looks up and sees the ribbons suspended from the ceiling, realising that Kellin must have just been practicing. He’s still hanging above the ground slightly, his grip on the ribbons strong, but slowly he lowers himself until he’s standing in front of Vic, letting the silk ribbons go. With the sunlight from the tent entrance behind him illuminating everything, Vic feels very warm and content here with Kellin.

“Ready for tonight?” Kellin asks, his voice sweet and soft, but there’s an edge to it, like he’s worried that Vic isn’t ready, like he wants to comfort him.

“Yeah, I’m excited,” Vic replies, settling Kellin’s nerves and putting him at ease. Kellin smiles then, and he leans forward and gives Vic a quick kiss on the lips, short enough that Vic only feels the barely there fluttering sensation of it, before he grips the ribbons and hauls himself up, rising up higher and higher. Vic watches him for a little bit, mesmerised by the movements, before he realises he should go and do something productive, so he leaves the tent.

With nowhere else in mind, Vic makes his way to his trailer and decides that he should call Mike, his brother, to see how he’s going and let him know all that’s happened. Entering his trailer, he fishes his phone out from his pocket and goes to his contacts, finding his brother’s name. Mike picks up on the third ring.

“Vic?” he asks, like he can’t believe it, and Vic never thought he’d be so happy to hear Mike’s voice.

“Mike, yeah. It’s me,” he replies, moving over to sit on the end of his bed.

“Vic, bro, how are you? How’s San Diego?” Mike asks excitedly, eager to know what Vic has been up to, and from there the conversation flows naturally, with Vic telling Mike everything that happened to him. Mike doesn’t believe the circus thing at first, thinks that Vic is fucking with him, but soon comes to learn that his brother is telling the truth, and from there he’s enthralled, hanging off of every word. Vic tells him about losing his luggage, about Jack and how helpful he was, about the new lighting job he has, and finally about Kellin. He doesn’t notice it, but when he speaks about Kellin, his voice goes all soft and warm and filled with happiness, like he’s talking about someone who means the world to him. By the time he finishes telling Mike everything about Kellin, he catches himself smiling.

Mike laughs. “Dude, you’ve got it bad,” he says, his voice crackling from the phone, and although he blushes, Vic smiles all the same, because yeah, maybe he does.

In turn Mike talks about life back home, how it’s still kind of boring and not anything special, but how everyone misses him dearly. Vic makes a promise to visit one day soon, and when he hangs up, he realises it’s been a few hours and it’s almost seven, meaning that the performance should be starting soon. He leaves his trailer and sees a few people from the public standing near the entrance to the camp, and he sees some workers ushering them into the big tent, showing them their seats. Vic decides to go around the back, and he walks around the tent, greeted with the sight of the majority of performers spread around the field behind the tent, getting hyped for the show. He spots Zack among the crowd, and he turns to see Vic.

“Vic, hey, head on inside. Rian’s waiting for you,” he says, and Vic nods thanks before Zack turns away and starts to stretch his muscles, getting ready. Vic approaches the back entrance to the tent, and there are a few more performers inside, the first few acts and Jack, who’s talking to Tony. Vic approaches Rian at the circuit board, fiddling with the controls, and he’s greeted with a smile.

“Hey man,” Rian says, “you nervous?” It’s only when Rian puts it into words that Vic realises he actually is a little nervous, albeit mostly excited, because this is his first show, he’s never done anything like this before, and even though the audience isn’t going to see him, and Rian will be there to help him out, he doesn’t want to let Jack down, doesn’t want to let anyone down. But he pushes the nerves away, lets the excitement overcome him, and he breathes deeply as he and Rian go over the routine one last time, which buttons to press and when to press them, everything he has to do down to the last detail. It takes a few minutes, and in that time Vic hears the steady increase of chatter from inside the tent, and realises that the crowd is piling in, filling the seats and anticipating an amazing show. He’s ready to give it to them.

Before long, Rian steps back from the board and gestures for Vic to approach, signaling the show is about to start. Vic flicks the switch he remembers Rian telling him to, and he hears the crowd go silent as the lights dim. There’s a little sliver where the curtain is cut away so Vic and Rian can see what they’re doing, where to move spotlights and if the colour combinations are right, and it’s through this sliver that Vic watches Jack step out onto the stage. He turns on the spotlight, training it on Jack as he walks, and Rian flicks on a few background lights so it isn’t as dark anymore. The routine from the performance Vic watched two nights before is repeated, with Jack hyping up the crowd and charming them silly.

Soon enough Jack introduces Tony, and Vic realises that it’s the same order of acts as the last show, and that steels him a little bit because he knows this. Rian presses a button and the lights bleed a mix of reds and oranges, and Vic trains them on Tony, putting his practice into action. It looks good, he thinks, and when Tony breathes his massive wave of fire, Rian flicks all of the lights to white so that the flames will stand out. It works really well, and Vic is proud, sending Rian a triumphant smile which he returns happily.

They continue, working as a team, controlling the lights and adorning the show, and Vic thinks that although the majority of the audience won’t even think twice about the lighting, they don’t understand just how important it is, it’s okay because Vic feels accomplished. When Zack and Jenna enter the stage, soaking in the applause with dramatic bows, Vic turns to Rian and sees the way he looks at Zack, how his eyes are always trained on his form, how flicking the switches seems to become second nature as he focuses his attention on Zack. Vic can’t help but smile as he sees this, and he thinks they’re really in love, because love-struck would be the only way to describe Rian’s eyes.

When Zack’s act is finished and Vic trains the spotlight on him and Jenna as they retreat to the back room, Rian turns and gives Zack a thumbs up, smiling widely at him. Zack grins, blowing him a kiss, an action so delicate from such a buff guy, and Vic can see Rian’s blush.

“When’s the wedding?” he teases, mocking Rian’s words from earlier, and Rian bumps shoulders with him, shaking his head yet still smiling.

“Shut up,” he mutters, and Vic laughs before they return to looking out at the stage as Jack introduces the next act. It’s then that Vic realises that it’s time for the finale, time for Kellin, and he turns his head just in time to see Kellin give him a little wave before slipping through the curtain. Vic watches him, showers him in the spotlight, and is mesmerised once again as Kellin steps up to the ribbons. His performance leaves the crowd silent yet again, just like the previous one that Vic saw, and as Vic has his eyes trained on every movement of Kellin’s body, he just knows that he’s looking at Kellin the same way Rian was looking at Zack. Love-struck.

Vic is prepared this time when Kellin lets his body drop, only to catch himself so close to the ground, but he finds himself holding his breath until he knows Kellin is safe, because even though he knows Kellin has done this so many times before, it’s still scary to think that something could go wrong. Thankfully nothing does, and Vic releases his deep breath when Kellin returns to twirling around the ribbons. He knows Rian is looking at him knowingly, but he doesn’t give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his gaze, keeping his eyes trained on Kellin instead. When his act is finished, Kellin stays on the stage, and Rian nudges him.

“C’mon,” he says, “let’s go.” It’s then that Vic remembers in the previous performance how everyone had run onto the stage together, and he sees the steady stream of performers sprinting in from out the back of the tent. He and Rian join them, and when Vic emerges onto the stage, he’s overcome by a feeling of euphoria. The crowd is cheering so loudly that Vic’s ears are ringing, and he rushes forward, soaking it in. He makes his way to the front of the crowd in an attempt to find Kellin, and it doesn’t take long because apparently Kellin was looking for him too. Kellin grins, showing his teeth and laughing, and Vic returns the smile. They grasp each other’s hands, ignoring the crowd bustling around them, not paying any attention to the applause of the audience. Kellin grasps his face and pulls him close, kissing him right there in front of everyone, tangling his fingers in his hair. Vic brings his hands up to wrap around Kellin’s back, pressing their bodies together, and Kellin is still out of breath from his performance. They kiss in a way that is both slow and urgent, filled with excitement, and they’re getting bumped at all ends by the people bowing around them but it doesn’t matter. The sound of the audience has faded into static for Vic, because all that he’s focusing on now is Kellin Kellin Kellin.

When they break apart, Kellin leans his forehead against Vic’s, both of them breathing deeply, and they don’t speak, because no words are needed.

\-----

The bonfire is roaring, the flames and sparks reaching for the stars, leaving Vic’s front warm but his back exposed to the cold night air. He’s got Kellin by his side, and they’re roasting marshmallows, surrounded by all of the other performers and technicians, the rest of the family. There’s chatter everywhere, everyone still reveling in that post-performance thrill, and the air is electrified. Vic sees Rian and Zack sitting shoulder to shoulder nearby, holding hands, their fingers tangled. He sees Jaime with a beer in his hand, seeming to drunkenly dare Tony to touch the fire, before Jenna steps up between them and puts it to a stop with a fond roll of her eyes. Kellin, pressed up to his side like always, is just finishing telling him a joke when Jack stands up, clearing his throat.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” he announces, and when the sound doesn’t die down immediately he rolls his eyes. “Hey fuckers, listen up!” he yells instead, and everyone falls quiet. “Thank you,” Jack says, “I’d just like to say you all did a really fucking awesome job tonight!”

Before he can continue, applause flares up from everyone, people cheering and whistling, for the most part in excitement and maybe just a little bit to annoy Jack. He waits for it to stop, lets it die down for a while, before continuing. “Also, I would like to introduce the newest member of our family. Everyone, let’s give it up for Vic!”

The applause starts once again, but this time it’s genuine, and Vic is left just a little breathless as he looks around and sees everyone smiling at him, clapping for him, loving him. It’s not like the audience’s applause, that was more formal, this is more caring and kind and joyful. It’s intoxicating, the happiness of it all, the radiant atmosphere, and as Vic turns to see Kellin smiling wide, his eyes beaming like the stars, he knows he’s found a home.

 


End file.
